Sopita de pollo
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Incesto, especial dedl dia de san valentin. Ryosuke Takahashi esta muy enfermo para celebrar, pero tal vez su hermano lo reanime


**Sopita de Pollo.   
Por Ran Mouri. **

**Se sentía a morir, todos los músculos le ardían al moverse, y sentía escalofríos que lo recorrían por completo. Pero no le importaba, tenia que correr esa noche, sentir la adrenalina sanadora que lo embriagaba mientras estaba detrás del volante.**

**Se acerco a la puerta, feliz de haber logrado su escape maestro, su carcelero jamas notaria su ausencia. **

**"Ryosuke Takahashi! Mas te vale estar en cama para cuando salga de la cocina!" Ups! Atrapado! Con esta nueva dosis de adrenalina en las venas se abalanzo sobre las escaleras para alcanzar el segundo piso arrastrándose con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarse caer rendido en su cama, otra vez presa de su desesperación. **

**Logro taparse por completo antes de que la puerta de su celda se abriera. El ángel que hasta ahora había cuidado de él, con brillantes cabellos dorados y sus profundos ojos verdes, le sonrió desde la puerta, cargando en sus brazos un recipiente de agua bendita. **

**"Cómo te sientes?" Pregunto con ternura. Poniendo un paño de agua fría en su acalorada frente. **

**"Mejor, hasta puedo salir en el auto!" Sonrió Ryosuke. **

**"Nada nada." Contesto el ángel. " Aun tienes mucha fiebre… no quería hacerte esto Ryosuke, pero si no te baja la fiebre vas a empezar a delirar…" El ángel se agacho, buscando algo en un cajón. **

**"No temas ángel mío!" Le aseguro el moreno. "No estoy tan enfermo como para delirar." Por extraño que parezca su mejor sonrisa aseguradora no lograba convencer a su ángel. **

**"Claro que no Ryosuke. Pero no queremos arriesgarnos." Sonrió el ángel, una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la cien. Tomo su brazo derecho con cuidado y le inyecto una de las pociones que el ogro de los ojos cuadrados y la bruja les habían traído. **

**"Angee~el." Gimió de dolor antes de caer inconsciente. **

***** **

**Despertó sintiéndose menos adolorido que antes, a su alrededor estaba todo muy oscuro, por lo que supuso que era de noche. Había soñado también… **

**Un hermoso ángel había bajado del cielo para cuidar de él, esos ojos tal verdes… iguales a los de Keisuke… y esos cabellos dorados… como los de Keisuke. …Esas manos cálidas…justo como las…Se golpeo la frente…  
  
ERA Keisuke! ******

**Había sonreído de forma seductora y había llamado ángel a su hermano menor…Si hasta!… se sonrojo… hasta le había ofrecido pagar la gentileza de su ángel con un …beso... ******

**"Te sientes mejor Aniki?" Sonrió Keisuke desde la puerta. ******

**"Erm…Si?" Contesto el conductor de FC. "No…no dije nada malo o si?" ******

**Keisuke sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama. ******

**"Bueno… aparte de que llamaste a Nakasato-kun Ogro de los ojos cuadrados, a Kenta-kun enano y a Sayuki-chan bruja… nop! Nada fuera de lo común." ******

**"Y… y a ti?"  
  
"A Mi? Pues, eso fue lo que mas me sorprendiste!" ******

**"Uh?" ******

**"Pues… a mi me dijiste" *Se sonroja* "Angel… y cuando éramos niños siempre que te enfermabas me decías pollo." Sonrió el rubio. ******

**"Oh... verdad." Se sonrojo Ryosuke. ******

**"Hablando de Pollo.* Comento Keisuke sacando una enorme caja llena de chocolates de todos los tamaños. "Ya te llego la entrega anual Aniki!" ******

**Ryosuke suspiro. Que ya era 14 de Febrero otra vez? Bueno, solo a él se le ocurría enfermarse a mitades de febrero de todas formas… cuando no podía comer los chocolates que sus fans y las de Keisuke les enviaban. **

**Una sonrisa maliciosa le ilumino el rostro. ******

**"No quiero chocolates este año Ototo." Dijo mirando a su hermano a los ojos. ******

**"No?" Pregunto su hermano preocupado. "Pero si a ti te encanta el chocolate! Aniki seguro que te sientesWAAH!!" Antes de poder terminar su hermano mayor lo había empujado a la cama, acostándose sobre el. ******

**"No, en vez de chocolates prefiero una Sopita de Pollo." Suspiro el mayor acarisiándole el pelo. "Si, sopa de pollo con cabellos de ángel." Sin gastar mas palabras se acerco y beso a su hermano menor. ******

**Que mejor manera de pasar un resfrío y el día de los enamorados al mismo tiempo? ******

**FIN. **

**Volver**


End file.
